Incest Much?
by meaganl124
Summary: Jonesy just broke up with Nikki over the phone the previous night, and as a result, Jen gets stuck with him, to cheer him up. After spending the whole day together, will they realize their true feelings for each other? Or just laugh it off?


"Hey guys, what's up?" Wyatt walked over to their usual meeting spot by the Lemon.

"Jonesy broke up with Nikki last night over Skype." Jen frowned, sitting by her sobbing stepbrother.

Wyatt spit out the coffee he was drinking over Caitlin. "He what?"

"The long distance was getting too hard!" Jonesy's voice came out muffled, as his head was on the table.

"Duuudeeee." Jude drawled. "Harsh man."

"Jude, not the time." Caitlin shook her head, still wiping the coffee off her face.

"Sorry bro." Jude frowned. "Long distance relationships can kill you."

"Now you tell me!" Jonesy groaned, and Jen flashed Jude a look that was telling him to shut up, or leave.

"C'mon, I know the perfect way to cheer you up." Jen pulled Jonesy to his feet. "Let's go hunting."

Jonesy managed a smirk. "Alright."

"You guys want to come?" Jen asked the others, but they all had to work.

"Fine, I'll take one for the team. Whatever. C'mon Jonesy."

"Alright sis." He followed her.

"I thought I said I didn't like you calling me that." Jen sang.

"You may have…but whatever. We're siblings now."

"Step-siblings." She reminded him.

"Oh alright fine."

They were looking at random girls and guys throughout the mall, ranking their hotness, and they'd disagree with each other about their ranking, fight over it, and start cracking up, over and over again.

"She's definitely not even a 5! I mean, my girl friends are way hotter than she is!"

"Oh really?" Jen raised an eyebrow. "What would you rate Kate and me then?"

"Well…you in clothes, or out of them?" Jonesy arched his eyebrows seductively.

"Ugh, Jonesy, you are such a pig!" she laughed, remembering how her best friend had caught her totally bare.

"You did like me, remember the note, and you dating Smithie-"

"Ok, that was years ago, and I never would have kissed you if I knew it was you! I found the idea of you and me together so hilarious earlier this summer."

"So what about now?" he asked, curious.

"What do you mean?" Jen blinked.

"You said earlier this summer…so how do you feel now?"

"The same. Jonesy, you're one of my five best friends, and you're my stepbrother, not to mention you were like in love with Nikki!"

"Would you kiss me now, even if you knew I was me, and not Smithie?" he leaned in.

"Urgh! Jonesy, that would be practically incest!"

"Just one kiss…" he pouted. "Then we can go back to being just friends, and you'll know whether or not you actually like me still."

"I am not being your rebound Garcia." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side.

"You won't be. I like you Jen. C'mon please?"

"Alright fine. One kiss. Then, it'll be over."

"Got it. Gotta show the ladies I still have my game."

Jen rolled her eyes, grabbed Jonesy, pulled him close and kissed him hard.

He picked her up, so he didn't have to crouch, and they made out for a good minute for two, not coming up for air until they finally couldn't stand it anymore, and he set her down, and their lips came apart from each other, and their faces grew distant from the other's.

"So, how was I?"

"You are way too full of yourself Jonesy. Just go hit on the yummy mummy as you like to call her." Jen smirked and began to walk away. She'd gotten Jonesy to kiss her. Her middle school self would have been proud. That'd show Travis and Charlie what they were missing…and of course, Jonesy thought he could get any girl if he could get his high strung best friend to kiss him, but she wasn't about to burst his bubble. It had been a fun few hours, and in that time, he'd forgotten Nikki already. Jen was back on top. She was a winner.

"Wait! No! JEN! C'mon tell me!" Jonesy pleaded as she ignored him and kept walking. "Jen! Wait up! Was I horrible? On a scale of 1-10, what was I? Why won't you say anything!" He caught up to her and she kept walking, totally not paying attention to the voice beside her trying to get through to her.

She headed towards work, only thinking what Nikki would think of this stupid kiss right now, but Jen took it with a grain of salt. It was hilarious, and while the kiss wasn't bad, it just felt straight up weird.

"JEN!" Jonesy yelled again, and Jen grinned once more.

...

Another 6Teen one-shot...I ship these two together, but I didn't want N/J fans jumping at my throat, so I made it a funny little 2 page story like this.

REVIEW!


End file.
